Remember, it's not endless
by Demonic Justice
Summary: Nagato notices a strange anomaly during her stay in the eternal loop. A certain auburn haired boy is stranded by the troll to fix a loop that is destined.to stay a loop. Now what does he do if a certain girl were to strike his heart. Especially when Fuyuki... One Shot


**Short Prologue (HS)**It was a normal day. Well, it is actually not. Yuki Nagato looks at the foreign _creature_that is looking back at her in the form of a high school asian auburn hair boy. She feels nervous for some reason. Like something bad is going to happen. Like him. He isn't suppose to be here in this nearly eternal loop created by a certain high school girl.

**Solve the Problem (F/SN)**

Shirou was looking at the girl who was staring at him with a blank stare. That damn Zelretch. He sent him to another universe again. Shirou had already noticed the distortion in this universe.

For so long, 15 days had passed until those 15 days are looped again. He remembers the loops he had been through (his current count:72) with perfect memory as he had no problem with stopping the effects towards himself. And it seems he is not the only one who is also not affected. Thank the root he had slight magic resistance and had mind distortion.

If he hadn't had those, he would be like everyone here. Unaware of the magic in place here. In fact, the magic used is similar to a reality marble, if a 15 day loop is considered a reali- Actually, now that he actually thought about it, wasn't he in a similar loop as the situation with Angra Mainyu and Bazett? So this would actually be considered a reality marble.

On loop 63 since he got here, (Nagato loop count:15,506) he figured out who was feeding the loops. He had come across a group of 4 high school students who had been gathering since from what he gathered, was in loop 15,498, not too long since his loop count.

The one responsible for it was a girl named Haruhi Suzumiya, a high schooler like them. Apparently she loves strange things that a normal person would never see, like magic or aliens or maybe a mysterious transfer student that could be an esper or something or a time traveler. Now that I think about it, I just explained the group minus the magic. The girl with the purplish hair, Yuki Nagato, is an alien. The tallest guy, Itsuki Koizumi, is an esper. The girl with reddish brown hair, Mikuru Asahina, is a time traveler. However the other guy, Kyon, is a normal guy. But it seems he only goes by his nickname, as this 'Kyon' didn't tell his last name and Kyon might not be his first name.

'So I have to entertain Suzumiya inorder to break out of the loop huh?'

However, this is the first time he is going to meet this Haruhi Suzumiya. The final day. His chance to break the loop.

Kyon, Asahina, Koizumi, Nagato, and Suzumiya entered this restaurant. His chance. Shirou entered after them.

"Umm, hello. Hi, I'm new here and I would like a tour of this city."

Haruhi looks at Shirou. And widens her eyes.

"H-have we met before?"

Shirou was having a hard time keeping his facial expression.

'Zelretch, what have you done?!'

"I don't know."

Haruhi stands up.

"Can I do something for a sec?"

"Umm, sure."

Haruhi hesitantly pulls Shirou's hair back, tears welling up at the corners of her eyes. She then pulls Shirou in for a hug.

"You damn idiot!"

Shirou was then startled by how a speck of Rin Haruhi resembles.

"First you mysteriously go missing in the fire and now you come back. Idiot idiot idiot. Shirou you idiot."

"How do you-"

"Umm, miss Suzumiya, can you introduce this mysterious 'Shirou' to us?"

"Oh, right. Ahem. SOS Brigade members, I would like to introduce my childhood friend, Shirou Fujisaki."

Shirou again was struggling. He was pretty sure there was no one who knew what his original identity was. After the fire, there was no one.

"Suzumiya, its actually now Shirou Emiya."

"Oh, you got your last name changed. I was worried. The last town I was in before I came here was Fuyuki City, but it was burned down by a mysterious fire that was said to come from a gas leak."

'Ah, so Fuyuki City does exist.'

Shirou was also pretty sure Fuyuki didn't exist, as most universes would have no record of Fuyuki actually existing. Didn't expect this one to have Fuyuki.

Nagato looks at Shirou with the same blank stare back in Shirou's first loop.

"Ha ha..." Shirou laughed nervously.

**Aftermath (HS)**

My normal school days are not as normal to normal people. Being pulled along into Haruhi's crazy plans, but today was different.

"Class, we'll have a new student transferring into this class from Fuyuki. You can come in."

A boy with auburn hair comes in. Ah, I know him. He was the one who-

"Hello my name is Shirou Emiya. I hope we could get along."

He was the one who broke the loop that Haruhi wanted when Summer was about to end. He told us he wasn't a normal person, so we let him in on the big secret, and in turn, told us about his. His told us he was a magus, a sort of magician who uses magecraft, a term used as magic that can already be used by humanity through science. We told him that Nagato, Itsuki, and Asahina(though I didn't want him to know about Asahina's identity) weren't normal and Haruhi was a god. He already knew about their identities, but about Haruhi being a god was an absurd thing for him. And he explained to us why. Because the existence of gods was already a slain concept because of a tyrant king named Gilgamesh killed and ended the age of gods. We explained to him about her powers, but it turns out he knew abilities like those we explained to him. The loops were caused by what he calls, a reality marble linked to a magic. The Fifth True Magic he called it. The magic was called the blue and it is the ability to alter time. And he knows it because he also owns a reality marble of his own. Unlimited Blade Works he calls it. Why does it sound familiar? Anyways, we now know that Haruhi might be also a mage or a true magician Shirou calls her. I would what will be in store in the future?

X.0.X

A.N. I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I've been busy like others. Anyways I have watched literally all eight episodes of endless eight and read the light novel and one thing that was different besides that the light novel has only one loop and end was that in the anime, Kyon has a sence of deja vu unlike the light novel, who Kyon doesn't have that instance. weird.


End file.
